warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zeitsplitter
'Hallo Zeitsplitter!' Hi Zeitsplitter. Ich bin Nussfrost. Ich möchte dich herzlich willkommen im Wiki heißen. Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zeit. Wenn du Namen für deine Katzen brauchst stehe ich dir zur verfügung. Schreib einfach auf Der FlammenClan. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Timesplinter.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 16:17, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey Zeitsplitter :D Erstens: Geiler Name!! Ich denke, du guckst Doctor Who? :3 (Das Fez, die Fliege und der Name...^-^) Zweitens finde ich das Bild knorke^-^ Ahm, ich bin übrigens xxHippieEndemanXx, wenn du dich fragst, welcher gestörte Vogel dir schreibt:D LG HippieEnder:3 Hey Zeitsplitter ich habe noch einen Spitznamen für dich Timeless 'ich hoffe dir gefällt er. Deine 'Nussfrost Find your way! Mweo Hi Splinter! ^^ Du und Eve habt euch ja gestern über die Internetseite Mweo unterhalten und ich wollte fragen (da es mich schon interessieren würde ;D) um was es sich dort genau handelt usw... ;) Lg Deine 11:29, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Sehr interessant! ^^ Tamagochi hatte ich auch einmal, aber meine sind immer gestorben XD Lg - 16:19, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey ^^ Auch ich heiße dich herzlich willkommen im Wiki . Deine Bilder sind echt schön und mir gefällt die Idee mit den Zeitreisenden Katzen ;) Falls du iwie Hilfe o.ä. brauchst kannst du mich gerne anschreiben :) LG -- 15:32, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hi Time Dein (hässliches) Bildchen! Kann verstehen, wenn du es nicht verwenden kannst xD thumb LG deine 17:50, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Cats, cats and cats! So, die Steckbriefe! 1.Katze Name: Delfinflosse Geschlecht: weiblich Aussehen: blaugraue Kätzin mit großen, blauen Augen und besonders langem Schweif Delfinflosse.png|Delfinflosses Kopf Delfinflosse 2.png|Delfinflosse liegend 2.Katze Name: Schneeherz Geschlecht: weiblich Aussehen: weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Schneeherz.png|Schneeherz komplett Schneeherz (2).png|Schneeherz' Kopf 3.Katze Name: '''Dornenschweif (oder Holzdorn) '''Geschlecht: männlich Aussehen: cremefarbener Kater mit schwarzen Streifen Dornenschweif/Holzdorn.png|Holzdorns oder Dornenschweifs Kopf Jazeera6.6.png|Komplett^^ 4.Katze Name: Flammenecho/Flammenblick Geschlecht: weiblich Aussehen: orangerote Kätzin mit grünen Augen Flammenblick.png|Flammenblicks oder Flammenecho Jazeera11.png|Flammenecho komplett 5.Katze Name: '''Sprenkelblüte '''Geschlecht: weiblich Aussehen: 'schilpattfarbene (naja) Kätzin mit orangen augen So, ich habe noch bilder ohne dazu passende katze, benutz sie ruhig auch x3 wenn du willst^^ Frostys Bild 2.png|Ähm...Sonnenkralle? HamsatFF.png|gestreifte Katze xD Lg deine 18:30, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So, dass ist das Bild thumbLG und danke 19:22, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) 'Namen Name: Kranichflug Clan: MondClan Geschlecht: männlich Rang: Krieger Aussehen: weißgrau mit hellgrünen Augen Name: Flinkschweif Clan: MondClan Geschlecht: weiblich Rang: Königin Junge: Flutjunges, Nassjunges, Elritzenjunges Gefährte: Kranichflug Aussehen: hellbraun mit dunkelbraunen Sprenkeln und grünen Augen Name: Tümpelfuß Clan: SonnenClan Geschlecht: männlich Range: Krieger Aussehen: weiß mit dunkelbraun,braunen Flecken und dunkelgrünen Augen Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Zeitsplitter... Hier ist Zeitsplitter,aber das Bild ist soooo hässlich geworden... :'(thumb|250px Ist das okey? Hallo Zeitsplitter. Ich habe eine Geschichte: Herbstschwinges Entscheidung ich habe die am 4.Februar 2016 erstellt und ich brauche auch Charaktere.Ich habe dort schon manche aber wenig und habe auf der Geschichte geschrieben ob mir bitte wer bei den Namen helfen kann,aber du hast das ja auch bei: Dance with destiny und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob es okey ist,dass ich es geschrieben habe? Oder ob es dich stört,weil du ja auch hilfe brauchst. Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:29, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe dir ein paar (mehr oder weniger schöne) Bilder gekritzelt ^^+ Hier sind sie : thumbthumbthumbDas erste soll Flammenecho darstellen als sie auf Kräuterbart trifft und die Prophezeiung erhält . Das zweite ist soll Zeitsplitter sein und das dritte ihr Auge . Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir Deine 19:11, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ja , danke ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen :) LG -- 12:18, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) 'Auftrag: Bild! Hi, Time! Ich bräuchte eine Katzen für meine Charaktere. Sie hat hellbraun getigertes Fell und hellgrüne Augen, sie ist eine Kätzin. Die Pose ist mir egal. Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen. Ach, noch was. Könntest du dann bitte das Bild auf Lianenfels einfügen, das wäre echt nett von dir. Viel Grüße deine: 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Re Ja, eig. mach ich schon Arttrades ^^ 17:52, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re Klar, why not ? ^^ 18:22, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re Bitte die liebe Pandafrost ^-^ ! Und wen soll ich dir malen ? :3 20:07, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Bild c: Hallo liebe Time :3 (falls ich dich so nennen darf o.o )! Hier ist das Bild: thumb|312px|:3 Uuuuuuuund , ich habe sogar extra ein Speedpaint gemacht >:3 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS34NhhuVEg&feature=youtu.be Kannst dir ja mal anschauen, uiii ich bin so gespannt auf mein Bild :3 Und..... wollen wir Freunde sein ? :D Liebe Grüße, deine 20:50, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bild Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und aww Pandafrost ist so cute *-* Vielen dank dafür ! :D <3 14:48, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy Time Hey Time! Du kannst jetzt,wenn du willst oder wann du willst,Bilder für meine Charaktere machen,aber nur für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe. Weil ich will immer,als erstens ein Bild machen,für den Chara für den ich noch keins gemacht habe. Und es ist mir egal,welche Vorlage du für die benutzt. Außerdem musst du das nicht für alle machen,wenn du willst nur für drei oder so. Lg deine 10:47, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Re:Vorlage' Sry Time das wusste ich nicht ich werde umgehend das Bild da raus nehmen. Und wegen der Tigerung, ich hab da schon einige Schwierigkeiten und du hast ja gesagt du könntest mir dabei helfen. Nochmals sorry für das recolorieren deines Bildes mit der Tigerung. LG deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! 'Frage.' Hi Timeless wegen der Vorlage ich hab jetzt die ganz weiße genommen und selbst die Tigerung eingezeichnet ich hänge auch noch ein Bild bei das du dir anschauen kannst ob das passt, die Tigerung die deiner entspricht oder ob es für dich okey ist das ich diese Vorlage dann verwenden darf. Schreib mir bitte schnell zurück. thumb|Hier das Bild Deine Das Cover :3 Also hier ist die Beschreibung des Cover^^: Der Hintergrund sollte der Wald sein, aber falls das nicht geht dann soll er nur schwarz sein ;). Vorne sollen ein feuerroter Kater mit gelben Augen sein und ihm gegenüber soll eine böse schwarze Kätzen mit gelben Augen sein. Schriftart und Schriftfarbe ist mir egal ;) Aber es soll ob in der Mitte soll Feuerjunges Schicksal stehen und unter Feuerjunges Schicksal soll Warrior cats stehen. Rechts unten noch By Mohnfrost. Das wars auch schon, falls du aber noch welche Fragen an dem Cover hast, dann kannst du mich fragen ;) Lg, Poppy Hy Hy, ich wollte dich nur mal anschreiben weil Oh mein Gott, endlich jemand der Doctor Who auch suchtet!!! Ich muss es immer mit meinem Kumpel gcken und der hat nie so viel Spaß daran wie ich und so verläuft es immer relativ schweigsam. Er sitzt dann nur daneben und ich fiebere immer mit wie sonstwas und er dann immer nur so: Reg dich mal ab,es ist nur eine Serie!...XD (Einfach nicht wundern, ich bin seeehr verückt) Obwohl es vielleicht etwas spät kommt, wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß und Freude in diesem Wiki und freue mich schon darauf, wenn du Dance with Destiny weiter schreibst Deine 05:15, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Hy Ich find die Überschrift gerade einfach nur mega, zwei mal Re XD Ähm wegen den Doktoren, ich hab zwei die mir am besten gefallen, einmal den 10. und dann noch den 11. Den 11. vor allem wegen Amy, ich liebe die 5. und 6. Staffel. Ich bin aber auch noch nicht so weit, erst am Anfang der 7. Staffel, aber ich habe lange auch nicht mehr geguckt. Ich fange wahrscheinlich heute mit der 7. noch mal an Meine persönliche Lieblingsfolge ist gerade Demons Run, weil da alles über River rauskommt und es ist einfach nur cool Zu Dance of Destiny, ich finde es ist schön geschrieben und es wäre traurig wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest. Es entwickelst sich ja auch alles noch, vielleicht geht es ja noch in eine Richtung die dir dann doch nch geföllt Deine Doctor Ich dachte mir mit 4 Re:'s wird es dann doch ein wenig zuviel Ja, die Doppel-Folge mit der Bibliothek ist auch cool, vor allem wegen River, aber... du weißt glaube ich, was ich meine So, habe gerade die sechste Staffel zu Ende geguckt und fange heute vielleicht sogar noch mit der siebten an, aber ich muss mal gucken. Schließlich ist morgen ja Schule :( Deine